A nonwoven fabric is widely used in life materials and industrial materials, and various kinds of nonwoven fabrics are known. In absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, nonwoven fabrics are widely used as a constituent member thereof, and optimal nonwoven fabrics according to the usage are variously examined. For example, a sheet member disposed on an outer side of an absorbent article (an exterior sheet) is noticeable from an outside of the absorbent article, and hence, it has preferably a good appearance. Also in other applications, nonwoven fabrics preferably have a good appearance. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable diaper provided with a sheet member made of a nonwoven fabric of which an outer surface is embossed, and describes that the emboss of the nonwoven fabric suppresses fuzzing.